yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
State funeral of Lee Kuan Yew
The state funeral of Lee Kuan Yew was held on 29 March 2015 at the University Cultural Centre, 2pm. Funeral procession The funeral procession will consist of several buildings and highlights of the day: *Parliament House *Old Parliament House *St Andrew's Cathedral *War Memorial Park *Esplanade *Marina Bay and Marina Barrage *Singapore Conference Hall *Tanjong Pagar *Pinnacle @ Duxton *Police Cantonment Complex *Singapore General Hospital *Bukit Merah *Corrupt Practices Investigation Bureau (CPIB) *Singapore Polytechnic *University Cultural Centre Attendees Foreign dignitaries Foreign dignitaries who will be representing their countries at Lee's state funeral at the University Cultural Centre, NUS, on 29 March 2015: Family members *Lee Hsien Loong *Lee Hsien Yang *Lee Weiling *Ho Ching *Li Shengwu *Li Yipeng *Li Hongyi *Li Haoyi *Li Xiuqi *Li Huanwu *Li Shaowu *Lee Suet Fern Local dignitaries *Goh Chok Tong and Tan Choo Leng *Desmond Kuek (SMRT CEO) *Teo Chee Hean and Poh Yim *Tharman Shanmugaratnam and Jane Yumiko Itgi *Dhanabalan Suppiah *S Vasoo *Koo Tsai Kee, assisting MP for Lee Kuan Yew's ward in Tanjong Pagar-Tiong Bahru (1991-2011) *Indranee Rajah, assisting MP for Lee Kuan Yew's ward in Tanjong Pagar-Tiong Bahru (2011-present) *Chan Chun Sing, current Minister for Tanjong Pagar GRC *Tan Chuan-Jin, current descendant Minister for Marine Parade GRC *Lily Neo, next-door neighbour of Tanjong Pagar GRC *Sidek bin Saniff *Richard Hu, next-door neighbour (prior to Lily Neo) *Sinakaruppan Ramasamy *K Shanmugam, the ones who help the foreign invitees *George Yeo *Lui Tuck Yew and Suet Fern *Lim Hng Kiang alone. His wife passed away last year. *Heng Swee Keat, Principal Private Secretary from 1997 to 2000 *Lee Kuan Yew's bodyguards *Chiam See Tong, opposition MP and in a wheelchair *Sylvia Lim *Chen Show Mao *Lim Swee Say *Heng Chee How *Khaw Boon Wan, PAP Chairman *Ng Eng Hen *Denise Phua *Josephine Teo *Janil Puthucheary, the one who criticise about National Service *Wong Kwei Cheong *Gan Kim Yong *Lina Chiam *Low Thia Khiang, opposition MP and Workers' Party chairman *Chee Soon Juan, the one who had defamation with Lee Kuan Yew and Goh Chok Tong *Mahmud Awang *Lee Yock Suan *Yeo Guat Kwang *Lawrence Wong *Lawrence Sia *Phua Bah Lee Others Angeline Wong, Gwendolyn Ng, Darrick Ching, Lee Hongyi, Wong Wing Pong, Tee Wei Liang, Bryan Koh, Rendy Poy, Luna Ong, Kai Ning, Ang Leng Yuk, Kathleen Peh, Kathleen Tan, Chong Wenxin, Elena Lim, Erra Amyra, Herman Ong, Ong Zhizhong, Jean Wong, Ng Wen Ping, Jordan Kwan, Bernadynn Cher (after going from the Bishan Depot with Desmond Kuek, CEO of SMRT Corporation) and Charmaine Lim will be attending the state funeral service, together with private funeral service. Unable to come *Lim Kay Tong, who will play the late PM in the forthcoming film *George W. Bush *Barack Obama *Thaksin Shinawatra *Nicholas Sarkozy *Li Ning *Jackie Chan *Chia Thye Poh *Xi Jinping *Li Ka-shing *Ranil Wickremesinghe *David Cameron *Queen Elizabeth II *Prince Charles of Britain *Prince William *Francis Hollande *Nawaz Sharif *Mamnoon Hussain *Maithripala Sirisena *Richard Thomson Howard *John Howard